


Человеческий фактор

by CrazyJill



Series: Дигисити [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill





	Человеческий фактор

«Если программная защита безупречна, сработает человеческий фактор», — сказал Стэн Лансу в прошлое воскресенье. Ланс тогда усмехнулся и кинул ему айпишник — некий юзер с форума хаоситов заявлял, что имеет доступ в институт. Определить физический адрес по айпи — дело на пятнадцать минут.  
И сейчас, спустя неделю, когда этот самый юзер открыл ему дверь, Стэн почему-то вспомнил свои слова.  
Бьярни оказался невысоким крепышом, из тех, у кого «по-детски пухлый» плавно переходит в «крепко сбитый». Был бы выше ростом, с возрастом превратился бы в громилу. На щеках румянец яркими пятнами — словно в RGB палитре на полную выкрутили синий и красный. Глаза — слишком светлые, слишком широко открытые, слишком добрые. Этот человеческий фактор мог сработать против Стэна.  
— Ты Самурай, да? — спросил Бьярни, протягивая руку.  
Стэн отвернулся и еще раз обвел взглядом длинный обшарпанный коридор. Камер не было. И за те пять минут, что он ждал, пока откроется дверь, никто из соседей не прошел мимо.  
— Один живешь? — поинтересовался он, не отвечая на вопрос.  
Бьярни растерянно кивнул, и Стэн протиснулся мимо него в квартиру.  
— Ванная где?  
— Там, — ткнул Бьярни в приоткрытую дверь у себя за спиной.  
В стаканчике над раковиной оказалась только одна зубная щетка, синяя с растрепанной белой щетиной. Похоже, и правда кроме хозяина в квартире больше никто не жил.  
От ванной коридор вел в большую сумрачную — соседний дом стоял слишком близко, и окно выходило на глухую стену — комнату, одновременно и кухню, и спальню.  
Две табуретки у стола, две огромных чашки одна с отколотым краем (обе немытые), две тарелки, одна желтая, другая зеленая, на зеленой — нетронутый ценник в самой середине, значит, не пользовались. Куча одинаковых пластиковых палочек явно осталась после китайской еды на вынос.  
Похоже, Бьярни к себе и гостей не водит. В окно никто не заглянет. Тревожное чувство, всегда поселявшееся в груди, когда Стэн должен был принять решение, оставаться в новой норе или нет, почти исчезло. Он бросил рюкзак на пол.  
— Меня зовут Стэн. На прозвища не откликаюсь.  
Бьярни улыбнулся радостно, будто Стэн ему пароль от своей машины дал.  
— Я вообще-то Конрад, но лучше все-таки Бьярни.

То ли Ланс поработал, то ли Бьярни сам по себе был молчаливым, но все оказалось не так плохо, как представлялось Стэну.  
Стэн весь день пытался добыть карту территории «Майлз Фармасьютиклз». Похоже, слухи о том, что корпорация работает на военных, ходили недаром: на всех спутниковых снимках на месте исследовательского центра «Майлз» зияли белые пятна. Схемы же подземных коммуникаций были датированы самое позднее две тысячи семнадцатым годом, а северную часть Кем-Сити снесли до основания в двадцать первом. Стэн залез во все хранилища, куда смог — а мог он многое. Фактически, не пробрался он только в картографическую базу Министерства обороны и в саму систему «Майлз». Но на взятие первой требовалась команда, по крайней мере, из пяти человек, а вторая, собственно, и была его целью, так что получался замкнутый круг.  
Когда он наконец решил завязать с поисками, оказалось, что в комнате уже сгустилась тьма и единственный источник света — экран его ноута. Стэн осознал, что за полдня, проведенных здесь, не перебросился с хозяином квартиры ни словом. Это было странно. В тусовке про Стэна ходили разные слухи. Так что любое знакомство обязательно начиналось с двух вопросов: «А правда, что ты убиваешь своих напарников?» и «А правда, что твой отец главный в госдепе по цензуре, и ты постукиваешь в обмен на свободу?». Держать язык за зубами не удавалось никому.  
Вопрос про отца Стэн ненавидел особо.  
Пять лет назад, когда он только вышел — на полгода раньше, что только подлило бензину в огонь сплетен — он пытался объяснять, что и как получилось. Да, действительно отец. Нет, ушел из дома, не общаюсь. Дали меньше, потому что не трепался. Теперь же Стэн на все вопросы молча доставал пистолет и демонстративно снимал с предохранителя.  
Щелкнул замок входной двери. Стэн подобрался и потянулся к стволу.  
— Стэн, это я! — из темноты коридора крикнул Бьярни. — Я за едой ходил. — Подкованные сапоги застучали по плитке, и в комнату просочился пряный запах индийской еды. — Ты что будешь, бириани или карри?  
— Ни то, ни другое, — мрачно отказался Стэн, тем не менее, чувствуя странное облегчение. Молчание наедине с собой было привычным. Молчание в компании с другим человеком выбивалось из шаблона.  
— Почему?  
Стэн вздохнул.  
— Как ты думаешь, сколько требуется времени, чтобы вычислить, что ты начал регулярно брать еду на двоих? И проверить, почему?  
— Ты параноик!  
— Зато живой и на свободе.  
Бьярни сощурился, и Стэн решил, что сейчас все же последует вопрос про отца, но Бьярни только покачал головой и поставил пакеты на стол.  
— Что ж ты есть-то тогда будешь, если мне нельзя покупать? Ланс говорил, ты не показываешься там, где камеры, а во всех супермаркетах их дофига понатыкано.  
Стэн угадал — Ланс все-таки поработал. Храни его Сеть. Аминь.  
— У меня с собой.  
Бьярни с сомнением посмотрел на рюкзак Стэна.  
— Концентраты?  
Стэн кивнул.  
— Параноик, — еще раз обозвал его Бьярни.

Столкновение случилось перед сном и вышло таким же тихим, как и прошедший день: кровать у Бьярни была одна, и как хороший хозяин он предложил ее Стэну. На это Стэн достал спальник и раскатал его на полу. Должно быть, выражение лица у него было достаточно убедительным, потому что Бьярни спорить не стал. Вместо этого стянул с кровати подушку с одеялом и бросил их рядом со спальником, после чего пошел чистить зубы. До Стэна не сразу дошло. Он сперва подумал, что Бьярни сделал это в сердцах. Но, когда в свою очередь вернулся из ванной, обнаружил, что Бьярни устроил себе постель на полу.  
— Ты идиот?  
— Такой же, как ты. — Бьярни довольно усмехнулся. — Выключи свет.  
Стэн едва удержался от того, чтобы сплюнуть.  
Расстояние между ними было, наверное, около метра, больше, чем получилось бы на кровати. Но Стэну все равно чудилось, что он ощущает чужое дыхание на своей шее. И еще казалось, что со стороны Бьярни телу как-то теплее.

От тюремной привычки просыпаться в шесть утра Стэн так и не сумел избавиться. Бьярни мирно сопел, похоже, за ночь ни разу не перевернувшись. Во всяком случае, одеяло не сбилось, да и чутко спавший Стэн ничего не услышал.  
Совсем ребенок, присмотрелся к нему Стэн. Волосы очень светлые, мать называла такие льняными, не то чтобы Стэн в своей жизни хоть раз видел лен. Рука сама собой потянулась поправить примятую подушкой челку. Стэн вовремя удержал себя. Вместо этого достал ноут и продолжил вчерашние поиски.  
В семь прозвенел будильник, и Бьярни завозился под одеялом. Стэн старательно не смотрел в его сторону.  
Вскоре запах жареного бекона отвлек от работы  
— Ну, ты хоть кофе, может, будешь?  
Кофе не хотелось, хотелось бекона, но Стэн был твердо уверен, что остается на свободе только потому, что жестко следует установленным правилам.  
— Буду. — Хоть чем-то забить желудок.  
Он перебрался с ноутом за стол. Перебрался — и почти сразу пожалел. Бьярни то и дело бросал на него взгляды, рассматривал, то прямо, то исподтишка. Стэн понял: сейчас пойдут вопросы. Предупреждений Ланса, похоже, хватило на один день.  
— Ну спроси уже, — процедил Стэн в остывающий кофе.  
— Чего? — Бьярни смутился.  
— У тебя знак вопроса на лице написан.  
— Я… эээ… Что ты так упорно ищешь?  
— Схему подземных коммуникаций «Майлз». Только ты не это спросить хотел. — У Бьярни покраснели уши, и Стэн продолжил: — Могу хоть весь FAQ огласить. Что тебе интереснее? Убиваю ли я своих напарников?  
Бьярни выпрямился на стуле и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Стэна. Смущение его куда-то исчезло.  
— Я верю, что ты можешь.  
Стэн растерялся. Кажется, он не угадал с вопросом. Он снова уткнулся в экран. Несколько минут они молчали.  
— Слушай, а зачем тебе схема? Тебе на территорию надо? Я думал вы, взломщики, все по сети делаете.  
Ламер.  
— У сети «Майлз» несколько уровней защиты. Та база, которая мне нужна, доступна только по локалке. Так что мне по-любому вклиниваться между хабами. Потом, база раскидана по серверам двоичным деревом, чтобы собрать, нужен токен с таблицей путей — там квантовая подпись, так что взломать шифр не получится, можно только скопировать. То есть мне еще и токен воровать надо. — Стэн остановился, поймав себя на том, что слишком увлекся объяснениями. Тихое внимание Бьярни провоцировало.  
Бьярни почесал лоб.  
— Нифига в этом не понимаю. Но с токеном, наверное, смогу помочь.  
Стэн с сомнением посмотрел на него.  
— Извини, но ты не похож на человека, который сможет стянуть что-нибудь. Подозреваю, ты и врать-то толком не умеешь, уши выдают.  
Бьярни снова покраснел.  
— Да там… не надо воровать. Эти токены, это же флешки такие? Надо просто подождать, пока Кэрол в юбке придет.  
— Что? — Мысли свернули куда-то не туда, но в Казанову-Бьярни верилось еще меньше, чем в Бьярни-вора.  
— Понимаешь, — хитро улыбнулся Бьярни, — они эти флешки берут утром из сейфа, а потом целый день с собой носят, оставлять их в компе нельзя, а сдавать их каждый раз обратно — влом. Кэрол, если в джинсах, то в карман кладет. А в ее юбках обычно карманов нет, вот и приходится просто в руках или в кошельке носить. И она то и дело забывает эту флешку после обеда на кухне.  
Офигеть. Стэн провел ладонью по лицу. Он, конечно, ожидал, что подвернется нечто подобное, но такое легкомыслие его всегда изумляло. Иногда ему становилось чисто по-человечески жалко безопасников: сколько ни вкладывали они труда в защиту системы, все шло прахом из-за беспечности пользователей.

Среда прошла в тягучем ожидании. Делать было толком нечего: во вторник Стэн додумался, где можно взять необходимые карты. Раз «Майлз» — военный объект, то им должна интересоваться разведка потенциального противника. За Великий Китайский Файервол путь был налажен давно и прочно, а чужие секреты спецслужбы КНР берегли далеко не так зорко, как свои собственные.  
В четверг снова проснулась паранойя. С Бьярни было подозрительно комфортно: общества своего он не навязывал, кроме дежурных, хоть и вполне дружелюбных «Привет!» вечером и «Кофе будешь?» утром, он больше ничего не говорил, если Стэн его не спрашивал. И все заранее заготовленные фразы, которыми Стэн привык отбиваться от любопытствующих, оказались невостребованными.  
И это беспокоило даже больше того, что Бьярни ничего не понимал в компах. Наблюдая через локалку, как неловко Бьярни перемещается по Сети, совершенно не заботясь о том, где следит и в какие свалки вирусов вляпывается, Стэн едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать читать лекцию по безопасности.  
— Слушай, — сказал Стэн в итоге, — ты ж в компах полный ноль. Как ты с Лансом-то связался?  
— А? — Бьярни, вздрогнув, оторвался от монитора. — А… Я его и не знаю, у хаоситов спрашивали, кто работает в «Майлз». Ну я и сказал, что я интерн там.  
Хаоситы были старой группой, и на свой форум пускали далеко не каждого. Все страньше…  
Бьярни, видимо, правильно истолковав его скептически поднятую бровь, добавил:  
— Я там благодаря тебе оказался. Вернее тебе и тем, кто с тобой госархив в двадцать седьмом ломал. Понимаешь, вот это все, — Бьярни обвел рукой комнату, — мне дали, когда вы дело Лонгвуд Констракшенз вытащили.  
Так бывает со стерео-картинками. Можно часами тупо смотреть на лист и не видеть ничего, кроме мелкого рисунка, а потом как-то приблизить на нужное расстояние и увидеть трехмерное изображение…

  
 _Стэну дали общественного адвоката, миссис Феррис. Судя по возрасту и энтузиазму, она сдала экзамен совсем недавно. Несмотря на то, что дело было совершенно бесперспективным — и миссис Феррис, и сам Стэн прекрасно понимали, что тюрьмы не избежать — отчаянные трепыхания адвоката создавали иллюзию надежды._  
 _Свидетель у защиты нашелся только один: мальчишка, белобрысый, серьезный почти до комичного в своем коротковатом отглаженном костюмчике-тройке. Стэн едва не засмеялся, когда тот положил руку на библию и торжественно поклялся говорить правду, только правду и ничего кроме._  
 _— Скажите, пожалуйста, мистер Ларссон, вы живете один?_  
 _— Да, — важно кивнул мальчик._  
 _— А где ваши родители?_  
 _— Умерли._  
 _— Вас не отдали в приемную семью?_  
 _— Сначала отдали, но потом я отказался._  
 _— А почему, мистер Ларссон. Вам было плохо там?_  
 _— У Салливанов своих детей пять, и денег совсем нету._  
 _— А у вас есть?_  
 _— Теперь есть._  
 _— А откуда, мистер Ларссон?_  
 _— Корпорация Лонгвуд выплачивает, и квартиру дает, и еще они счет открыли, чтобы я деньги получил на университет._  
 _— Скажите, мистер Ларссон, почему Лонгвуд Инкорпоратед выплачивает вам пенсион?_  
 _— Потому что мама с папой умерли из-за их ошибки при строительстве башни._  
 _— А пенсион вам сразу назначили?_  
 _— Нет. Они сначала сказали, что это просто несчастный случай._  
 _— А когда они изменили свое решение?_  
 _— После того, как хакеры вывесили в Сеть результаты расследования._  
 _Мальчишка отвечал четко, по-взрослому, явно ответы были отрепетированы — только изредка он бросал любопытные взгляды на Стэна, выходя из роли._  
 _Позже, уже в тюрьме, Стэн иногда думал, что вот эти двое, мальчик и адвокат, не дали ему сломаться, когда его бросили все — родители, друзья, тусовка._

— Мир тесен, однако, — хмыкнул Стэн.  
Бьярни задумчиво на него посмотрел.  
— А может, это не случайность? Я всегда хотел для хакеров что-нибудь полезное сделать.  
— Ну, Сеть тебе в помощь, — пробормотал себе под нос Стэн.

* * *

 

Провода тянулись вдоль кирпичной кладки параллельными линиями. Стэн сверился с картой. Они сейчас, должно быть, между серверной и блоком С, если он правильно сориентировался в схеме фальш-стен. По его расчетам где-то тут располагался хаб. Он провел лучом фонарика по стене. Вот оно. Черная коробочка и уходящая от нее вверх ветка оптоволокна.  
Сеть побери, ну кто ж додумался так высоко это поставить.  
— Лестницу бы, — задумчиво произнес у него за спиной Бьярни.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ее тут для нас припрятали. Ладно, распаковываемся, что-нибудь придумаем. — Стэн скинул рюкзак под ноги и достал из него свернутый кольцом красный провод.  
— Я могу тебя подсадить. Тебе долго работать?  
— Мне только изоляцию снять и сплит поставить, дальше можно с пола.  
Бьярни опустился на колени, подставляя плечи. Плавно поднялся, словно Стэн ничего не весил. Так что, только оказавшись в пяти футах от пола, Стэн сообразил, что Бьярни ведь на пару дюймов ниже него.  
Стэн выругался про себя — расслабился, отключил защиту. Когда это произошло? Ладно. Поздно переживать, думать головой надо было еще в тот момент, когда согласился пойти вместе.  
К черту. Выберутся с формулой, потом и рефлексировать можно будет.  
Сплит прижал местное оптоволокно к принесенному Стэном, теперь сигнал с его ноута будет восприниматься как локальный. Надо будет только потом изоляцию на место вернуть.  
— Все, опускай давай.  
Бьярни плавно присел, и Стэн спрыгнул на пол.  
— Черт, как в кино, никогда не видел взлом вживую.  
— Риалтайм, — оскалился Стэн.  
Он вставил скопированный вчера токен в ноут и подсоединился к сети, Бьярни устроился у него за плечом.

``  
**> ls —node**  
 **10.1.46.112**  
 **10.1.46.127**  
 **10.1.46.139**  
 **10.1.46.189**

— Что это за цифры?  
— Невыключенные машины в зале над нами. — Благослови Сеть лентяев и трудоголиков.

**> get-response -ethrN 10.1.46.112**  
 **Ethernet adapter Local Area Connection:**  
 **Connection-specific DNS Suffix . : milesfarm.dde**  
 **Description . . . . . . . . . : 12577LM GB NC**  
 **Physical Address. . . . . . : 6C-1F-95-06-91-7D**  
 **DHCP Enabled. . . . . . . . . . . : No**  
 **Autoconfiguration Enabled . . . . : No**  
 ** > sudo ifconfig -ethN hw ether 6C-1F-95-06-91-7D**  
 **Sudo pass:_**

— А сейчас ты что делаешь?  
— Меняю себе мак адрес под местную машину.  
— Кого?  
— Мак адрес… уникальный номер машины, ну типа как отпечатки пальцев, только у компов. А то с моими грязными лапами меня никто в базу не пустит, — неловко пошутил Стэн. Он почти не нервничал. Почти.  
Бьярни хихикнул.  
— А в кино не так все. Там картинки, окна разноцветные, а у тебя мелкие буквочки на черном фоне.  
Стэн пожал плечами.  
— В кино надо, чтобы зритель видел.  
Судя по домашней директории, выбранный наугад компьютер принадлежал человеку с фамилией Макбрайд. Он (или возможно она), по-видимому, был редкостным занудой, что, впрочем, играло только на руку Стэну: в аккуратно разложенных по папкам файлах с осмысленными именами оказалось легко ориентироваться.  
Стэн запустил программу для работы с базой и принялся ждать, пока все 32 768 файла в нужном порядке скопируются на его машину.  
— А теперь что? — Бьярни нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Ждем, пока сольется ко мне.  
— И что, больше ничего не надо ломать?  
— Тебе не хватило?  
— Ну… как-то слишком просто вышло: пришли, подключились, скопировали. В кино обычно админы начинают вычислять, где хакеры, ну там… полиция, киберпсы…  
— Этого еще не хватало. — Стэн вздохнул: никто никогда не может правильно оценить объем предварительной работы.  
— Смотри сюда, — он ткнул пальцем вверх, показывая на сплит и уходящий к нему красный провод, — за эту штуку Ланс получил докторскую степень по физике и два года тюрьмы. Она позволяет забирать оптический сигнал с волокна и одновременно восстанавливает потери до начального уровня, при этом не усиливая спонтанного излучения. И наш сигнал воспринимается как родной. На этом ноуте, — Стэн погладил монитор сбоку, — утилиты, скопленные за шесть лет, и с нуля написанная ОСь. Плюс нам дико повезло с токеном. Спасибо твоей наблюдательности.  
От похвалы у Бьярни покраснели уши, и Стэн закусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.

 

Охранник возник внезапно, когда Бьярни закрывал люк чугунной крышкой. Скрежет был не слишком громким, но его хватило, чтобы заглушить шаги.  
Свет фонарика мазнул по глазам, мгновенно ослепив. Стэн вскинул ладонь, закрывая лицо.  
— Какого черта вы тут делаете! — прилетело с другой стороны вместе с лучом еще одного фонаря.  
Двое. Совсем плохо.  
— На землю! Руки за голову!  
Бьярни встал, закрывая Стэна собой. Глупый героизм, но в данном случае — помог. За широкой спиной охранники не увидели, как Стэн вытащил пистолет. Нескольких секунд их растерянности хватило, чтобы глаза успели адаптироваться к темноте.  
Самодельный глушитель разлетелся на куски после двух выстрелов, но роль свою сыграл.  
— Бежим, — Стэн дернул Бьярни за рукав и еще пару шагов протащил за собой.  
Дальше вел Бьярни, в городе он ориентировался намного лучше. Стэн перестал понимать, где они находятся, уже через несколько поворотов.

За стуком крови в ушах и хриплым дыханием Стэн не слышал, гонятся ли за ними еще или отстали. Они перемахнули через какую-то канаву, пролезли между двумя домами, стоящими так тесно, что рюкзак со спины пришлось перекинуть в руку. Бьярни — молодец, сообразил выбрать путь, где иначе чем на своих двоих не пройдешь.  
Забор — пустырь — забор. Трубы. Стойки монорельса. Опять пустырь. Трущобы.  
Когда Бьярни остановился, Стэн был настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы не упасть, что затормозить не успел — врезался в него. Было так плохо, что Стэн вцепился его рукав и согнулся пополам, пытаясь отдышаться и не сблевать.  
Бьярни что-то сказал.  
— Чего? — Стэн, тяжело дыша, выпрямился.  
— Ушли, говорю.  
— А. Хорошо.  
Он снова согнулся, упираясь руками в колени.  
— Воды?  
— Давай. — В горле бушевали ад и пекло. Словно в Неваде после ядерного взрыва.  
Бьярни достал бутылку из своего рюкзака.  
Сев на асфальт прямо там, где стоял, Стэн сделал большой глоток. Покатал воду во рту.  
К тренировкам в тире явно стоит добавить беговую дорожку.  
— Ты их убил?  
— Не знаю. Очень надеюсь. Не дай Сеть выживут — опознают.  
Стэн глотнул воды еще раз и вернул бутылку Бьярни. Надо вставать и возвращаться в квартиру. Он со стоном поднялся. Покачнулся. Пришлось снова опереться о Бьярни.  
Точно. Бегать. Но потом, когда…  
Мысль Стэн додумать не успел. Лицо Бьярни оказалось внезапно совсем близко, Стэн снова поразился, насколько светлые у него глаза, а затем Бьярни его зачем-то поцеловал.  
Это было настолько неожиданно и ниоткуда, что Стэн только и мог, что чувствовать — целоваться приятно. Ни о причинах, ни о следствиях, ни о «что делать дальше» думать не получалось. Прошла, наверное, минута, прежде чем он сообразил оттолкнуть Бьярни.  
Еще некоторое время он стоял, пытаясь сообразить, что сказать, но все вопросы начинались с «Какого?», а другие слова просто не складывались во что-либо вразумительное или цензурное.  
— Помнишь, позавчера утром, ты угадал, что я спросил не о том, о чем хотел? — Бьярни опомнился раньше.  
Стэн кивнул.  
— Я хотел спросить, ты гетеро, гей или би, — признался Бьярни, и продолжил, прежде чем Стэн успел ответить: — Просто, если ты убиваешь напарников, я бы хотел провести ночь с тобой. Тем более, раз уж умирать…  
Стэн никогда не думал, что может лишиться речи дважды за вечер. В тусовке действительно ходили слухи о его бисексуальности, но вот так никто в лоб не решался спрашивать, а сам Стэн на эту сторону своей жизни давно забил: так было безопаснее, по рассказам отца многих ловили на смазливое личико.  
Слова разбежались окончательно, даже матерных не нашлось. Оставалось только смотреть. Широкие плечи, обтянутые рукавами футболки сильные руки, бледная, особенно в свете фонарей, кожа, светлые волосы ежиком, чуть курносый нос, большой рот… Если бы раньше, если бы до тюрьмы и процесса. Если бы они встретились лет десять назад, когда он еще умел доверять людям, Стэн бы с радостью согласился, но сегодня он только покачал головой:  
— Пошли домой. Мне завтра уходить рано.  
Путь до квартиры Бьярни они проделали в полном молчании. В тишине поужинали, Бьярни — разогретой пиццей, Стэн — плиткой сухого пайка. В тишине же легли спать.  
Стэн дождался, пока выровняется дыхание Бьярни, тихо выбрался из спальника и собрал вещи. Достал пистолет. Некоторые слухи имели под собой основание. Стэн брал напарников редко. Из почти сотни выполненных работ — всего раза три. Если бы попались, если бы был допрос — в себе Стэн был уверен, больше ни в ком.  
Ланс заботился о телах, а к слухам в тусовке, где каждый был склонен привирать о своей крутости, мало кто относился серьезно.  
Он навел ствол на Бьярни и замер, поняв, что не выстрелит. Почему — сложный вопрос. Может из-за поцелуя, может из-за того, что еще помнил Бьярни в суде. К троянам все…  
Стэн спрятал пистолет, подхватил рюкзак и вышел из квартиры.  
В «Майлз» наверняка уже сообразили, что произошло. Так что монорельс и шоссе перекрыты, но ему туда и не надо. Стэн зашагал на север. Город он покинет пешком. Просто удивительно, но никому не придет в голову, что хакер может передвигаться на своих двоих.  
Конечно, от Кем-Сити до Дигиполиса десять дней топать даже привычному Стэну, но это и к лучшему: заодно он пропадет с радаров полиции. В полях между городами нет ни Сети, ни людей, может, только какой фермер встретится.

По обе стороны разбитой дороги тянулись поля модифицированной кукурузы. Высоко в небе стрекотал робот, отпугивая ворон.  
Отсутствие Сети было палкой о двух концах: с одной стороны хорошо, что Стэн нигде не светился, с другой — недостаток информации разъедал мозг. Голову было нечем занять, и в нее лезли ненужные мысли.  
Километрах в тридцати от Кем-Сити Стэну остро захотелось вернуться и все-таки убрать Бьярни. Вдруг охранник выжил? Вдруг Бьярни опознали? Вдруг Бьярни сумел описать Стэна?  
Он остановился и оглянулся. Внезапно показалось, что сзади доносится шум приближающихся машин. Стэн прислушался. Нет, тихо. Просто галлюцинации на почве паранойи.  
Он достал наушники. Может, если врубить музыку погромче, за ней не будет слышно мыслей?

Остановись и обернись  
Я падаю, теряя жизнь.  
Но ты продолжила свой путь —  
Без слов, без слёз, в предсмертной мгле  
Меня оставив на земле

Затянул речитатив реппер в плеере. Как в тему. Так и надо было поступить.

До темноты Стэн успел проделать еще тридцатку. Ноги ныли, с каждым шагом напоминая о вчерашней пробежке. Он раскатал спальник на пыльной обочине у границы поля — лезть в кукурузу было нельзя, в этих краях датчики реагировали на любую попытку проникнуть на частную территорию.  
Стэн закрыл глаза, полагая, что мгновенно уснет, но не получилось. Поворочавшись какое-то время, он понял, что присутствия Бьярни, того самого иллюзорного чужого дыхания, не хватает. И недели не прошло, а Стэн успел привыкнуть. Мысли перескочили на предложение переспать. Стэн тихо зарычал. Все-таки надо было его трахнуть. А потом пристрелить.  
Да, провести ночь с Бьярни, наверное, было бы здорово. Воображение живо нарисовало, как бы это происходило — воспоминания о поцелуе оставляли большой простор для фантазии. Стэн засунул руку в джинсы.  
А утром был бы кофе в постель. На этой мысли Стэн очнулся.  
Нет уж. Взломщик должен быть один, это он выяснил еще в двадцать седьмом.  
Эти мысли так и не удалось выбросить из головы. Они бегали по кругу между «убрать» и «переспать», так что к тому времени, как Стэн добрался до Дигиполиса и оставил в условленном месте данные для Ланса, уже хотелось выть от раздиравших эмоций.

 

Койка в нелегальной Сетевой точке низко прогнулась под не слишком большим весом Стэна. Марла — дилер — бросила ему потрепанное покрывало и ушла за свой терминал.  
Вокруг, отчаянно стуча по клавишам и мышкам, пялили красные глаза в мониторы гейм-джанки. Отблески выстрелов время от времени разрывали темноту в комнате.  
С койки Стэну был виден только один монитор — там петлял огненно-красный коридор и дергался, стреляя, двуствольный обрез.  
Что возвращало его все к той же проблеме: выкинуть Бьярни из головы не удавалось никак. Сколько раз за последние десять дней он вспоминал чертов поцелуй? Те детали и ощущения, которые он не сумел осознать в тот момент, как Бьярни коснулся его губами, оказались накрепко впаяны в память. А может, это был выверт воображения, и все было не настолько хорошо — не настолько нежно, не настолько вкусно и страстно.  
Он натянул покрывало на голову, почти готовый снова сунуть руку за пояс джинсов. Ни Марле, ни джанкам все равно до него нет дела.  
В какой-то момент Стэн понял, что ему хочется вернуться для того, чтобы проверить, не обманывают ли его воспоминания. И самое ужасное — упущенный секс казался важнее оставленного в живых свидетеля.  
Человеческий фактор, чтоб его…  
Стэн выбрался из-под покрывала и дошел до Марлы.  
— Одолжишь тачку на пару дней?  
— Сто баксов. — Марла открыла ящик стола.

Дряхлый форд проделал обратный путь всего за четыре часа.  
Снова тот же подъезд. Длинный обшарпанный коридор с нелюбопытными соседями.  
Бьярни распахнул дверь — встрепанный, в расстегнутой рубашке, видимо на работу собирался. У Стэна перехватило дыхание. Он понял: если он сейчас коснется этой кожи, если воспоминания окажутся правдой, он никогда не сможет от Бьярни избавиться.  
— Стэн?! — Бьярни растерянно и радостно улыбнулся. — Я думал ты совсем ушел.  
— Я забыл попрощаться. — Стэн направил на него ствол.  
Щелкнул предохранитель. Палец на спусковом крючке свело судорогой. Невозможно было смотреть в эти глаза — слишком светлые и слишком широко раскрытые — и стрелять.  
Стэн зажмурился. Руки тряслись. Можно ли промахнуться с расстояния в метр? Стэну очень хотелось…


End file.
